theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios San Antonio
Universal Studios San Antonio i'''s is a fanon film industry-themed amusement park and resort complex owned by Universal Parks & Resorts located in San Antonio, Texas. it featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties and It opened on March 25, 2002. Promotional info '''Universal Studios San Antonio '''features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new.These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! History TBA Areas '''Current *'Hollywood/Production Central '-''' The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 * New York City ' - a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films '''Opening Date:' March 25, 2002 *'San Francisco '- Themed to San Francisco.' Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 **'Tooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons With 8 Sub-Area's Themed To Cartoons,Nickeldoeon, Cartoon Network,The Great Vally From The Land Before Time,The Simpsons,Despicable Me And Goiky From Battle For Dream Iland And Roblox '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ***'Toon Lagoon''' - An area themed to cartoons Opening Date: 'March 25, 2002 ***'Nickelodeon Universe - A Sub-Area Themed to Nickelodeon Shows Opening Date: March 25, 2002 ***'Cartoon Network Central '- Themed to Cartoon Network shows Opening Date: 'March 25, 2002 ***'The Great Valley '''- A sub-area in Cartooniversal themed to The Land Before Time Opening Date: March 25,2002 ***'''Springfield USA - themed to The Simpsons. Opening Date: 'March 27, 2010. '''Replaced: '''M&M Land ***'Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood ' - An Sub-Area Themed To Despicable Me '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2011 '''Replaced: '''M&M Land ***'Goiky '- A themed sub-area based on the web series Battle for Dream Island '''Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''M&M Land ***'Roblox Town '''- Themed to the online game Roblox Opening Date: August 5th, 2017 Replaced: M&M Land ****'Epic Adventures '- TBA 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 *****'Jurassic Park '- An Area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 *****'Amity '- inspired by Jaws films. '''Opening Date: ' March 25, 2002 *****'Skull Island '- based on King Kong. 'Opening Date: '''May 3, 2017 ****'SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ****'Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ****'The DreamWorks Experience '-' 'An area focused on DreamWorks Anmation SKG properties. '''Opening Date: ' June 7, 2007 'Replaced: '''World of Alfred Hitchcock. ****'Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more That Has 3 sub-areas, Nintendo Plaza, Mushroom Kingdom, and Hyrule. '''Opening Date: '''March 27th, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Western Town ****'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '''- Based on the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. Opened on June 21, 2015. '''Replaced:The Lost Continent. ****'DC Super Hero Island' - An Area Themed To DC Superhero's And Dc Supervillains Opening Date: '''March 25, 2015 '''Replaced:Neverland ****'Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows And With 8 Subareas Themed To PBS Kids,Seasme Street,Bear Country,Schulz' Peanuts,''My Little Pony,Seasme Street & Dr Seuss Sponsored by Toys "R" Us. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ***'PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- Themed to PBS Kids shows. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ***'Bear Country U.S.A '- Themed to ''The Bearestein Bear '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ***'The Story World of Eric Carle '-''' Themed to Eric Carle books such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ***'My Little Pony: Equestria '- Themed to the animated series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014. '''Replaced: '''America Public Television's Kidzone ***'Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ***'Planet Snoopy - Themed to Schulz' Peanuts'' Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ***'123 Sesame Street '- An Themed to the educational series ''Sesame Street '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ***'Seuss Landing '- Themed to Dr. Suess Books. 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 * '''Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 '''Former * World of Alfred Hitchcock - a short-lived area dedicated to a thriller film director, Alfred Hitchcock. Opened on March 25, 2002, but closed on August 27, 2005, due to parents' complaints regarding the section and attractions that contained themes that were considered too frightening for younger guests. It wasn't until it was replaced by The DreamWorks Experience, in 2007 * Western Town '''- themed to the town of American west. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 Closed on October 30, 2015. '''Replaced by: Super Nintendo World Sponsored by: '''Wells Fargo '''Tooniversal'' ''Former Areas * M&MLand '''- Themed to ''M&M's ''commercials '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 '''Closing Date: '''September 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by: '''Springfield USA,Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood,Goiky, & Roblox Town/Tooniversal Expanstion '''Note: Some of the space in the area was used for Springfield USA & Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood For The Tooniversal Expansion and It finally closed to make room for Goiky, & Roblox Town ** Universal KidZone Wonderland Former Areas * America Public Television's Kidzone '- Themed to America Public Television shows such as ''Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works, SeeMore's Playhouse, ''The Toy Castle ''etc. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002. '''Closing Date: '''September 9th, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''PBS Kids: Forest Of Fun Expansion & My Little Pony: Equestria '''Canceled Area's. Homestar Runner Land '('HR Land) - a canceled themed land based on the popular internet cartoon website Homestar Runner. It would showcase rides and attractions such as Homestar Runner-themed wooden rollercoaster, Strong Bad's Awesome Ride Ever!, a wild mouse rollercoaster, The Cheat's Bumpers, a kid-sized bumper cars, Strong Sad's Teacup Spin, a spinning teacup ride, and as well as others. The land would be as a sub-area as part of Tooniversal , which planned in 2007. Unfortunately, in early 2009, the project was canceled due to the fact that despite the cartoon's popularity on the internet, Homestar Runner ''is not well-known to be adapted into theme park attractions How Ever In 2015 That Idea Evovled Into Goiky '''South Park, Colorado - '''In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to licence the television animated comedy series ''South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Viacom) to build section based on a series It would be a Sub-Area In Tooniversal It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walkthrough attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is due the fact the show's creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would not work and it would be too offensive. Refurbisment Schedule * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - '''November 12, 2013 to Mrach 23rd, 2014 Reason: to update the ride's mechanics and to replace the film projectors with Infitec digital projectors * '''TBA. Rides, Attractions, Restaurants and more TBACategory:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Theme parks